


De Charybde en Scylla

by TwinkieFever



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Nosferatu (Vampire: The Masquerade), Original Character(s), Sabbat (Vampire: The Masquerade), Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkieFever/pseuds/TwinkieFever
Summary: Scylla est un Nosferatu. Hideux, sarcastique, insensible et cruel, un monstre moderne vivant dans les égoûts au milieu des déchets laissés par les humains. Sauf qu'il n'est pas seul : le clan des Nosferatu est soudé comme jamais et l'approche de la fin du monde ne fait que resserrer leurs liens, envers et contre tous. Les autres clans n'ont pas idée de ce qui les attend mais Scylla, lui, sait.





	1. Naissance

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers et l'image de couv appartiennent dans leur intégralité à White Wolf Publishing. Devant à l'origine servir d'histoire à mon personnage rp sur un forum Vampire Masquerade, je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de la publier sous forme de petits chapitres.

__

_**17 mars 1901, Rome.** _

Il faisait nuit noire. La silhouette d'un homme grand et fluet se détachait en tremblotant sur la toile de tente grise qui se trouvait au bord du gigantesque fossé creusé depuis les trois dernière semaine sur ce chantier de ruines. La ville de Rome, en pleine expansion, était encore peu illuminée à l'époque, et les rares automobiles qui traversaient la ville passaient devant les grilles de fer forgées qui encerclaient le Foro Romano sans même s'arrêter. L'homme qui se trouvait dans la tente était seul à cette heure avancée de la nuit, et farfouillait dans une malle à la recherche d'un papier qu'il avait oublié dans l'après-midi, seulement éclairé par une petite lampe à pétrole posée sur le bureau. Sur ce même bureau se trouvait un dossier récapitulant les fouilles menées au temple des dioscures et un dictionnaire de latin aux pages écornées. L'homme qui ronchonnait, la tête dans la malle, était Tadeusz Kowalewicz, universitaire réputé et célibataire endurcit.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il se releva, un morceau de papier froissé dans la main, et réajusta son noeud papillon à carreaux sur sa gorge maigrelette. La chaleur de l'Italie lui était suffocante, même en cette saison, et il était revenu chercher ces données car il n'arrivait de toute façon pas à dormir dans son hôtel miteux du centre ville. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il se trouvait à Rome et il avait le mal du pays : il ne parlait pas italien, il faisait chaud, la nourriture était grasse et les homme trop machistes pour lui. Obnubilé par ses recherches, il sortait rarement de sa chambre d'hôtel, sauf pour travailler sur le chantier de fouilles lorsque les ouvriers étaient rentrés chez eux. Ce soir là, pourtant, Tadeusz ne pouvait plus supporter de rester enfermé dans cette tente lugubre à l'odeur de renfermé. Il prit son dossier, le bout de papier trouvé dans la malle et sa lampe à pétrole pour sortir dans l'air lourd de la nuit ; il humât l'odeur des fleurs qui poussaient à travers les grilles du forum, et eut un sourire : les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires, il fallait garder espoir.

Alors qu'il marchait en direction du portail, la lueur de sa lampe fit scintiller quelque chose dans la tranchée creusée à quelques mètres de lui. Une série de colonnes corinthiennes était plantée tout autour de ce trou et rendait l'atmosphère plus sombre encore. Le jeune Tadeusz se faufila à travers ces ruines de marbre, et s'accroupit pour ramasser entre deux mottes de terre une pièce en argent au contour inégal. Il eu un sourire, certain d'avoir trouvé à l'improviste un denier de l'époque impériale, quand soudain une main glaciale le saisit par le cou et le plaqua contre le fût d'une colonne brisée. Dans la panique Tadeusz avait lâché la lampe à pétrole qui s'était écrasée par terre, et les ténèbres l'avaient englouti. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le monstre qui l'étranglait. Une horrible créature aux oreilles pointues et au visage putréfié, tout en crocs acérés et griffes aiguisées. Son regard jaunâtre lui perçait les entrailles comme jamais regard ne l'avait fait et Tadeusz sentit sa dernière heure arrivée ; il se débâtit alors comme un dément pour tenter d'échapper à la poigne de fer de son agresseur. Ce dernier lui agrippa violemment le visage et l'une de ses griffes vint lui érafler l'oeil droit tandis qu'il le plaquait de nouveau contre la colonne, lui coupant le souffle par la même occasion. Notre archéologue hurla de douleur, aveuglé par ses pleurs, mais la créature lui mît une main devant la bouche et l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégageait suffoqua Tadeusz au delà de toute mesure. 

C'est alors que le montre lui adressa la parole d'une voix grave et rocailleuse révélant un léger accent italien, tout en relâchant son étreinte sur sa gorge.

« Kowalewicz. C'est un nom étrange mais ça ira. Tu es un homme intelligent. Oui... nous avons besoin de gens comme toi. » Le monstre sembla hésiter un moment, puis poursuivit. « La Camarilla. Pour eux, nous sommes des rats. Des rats qui parlent. Oh, mais nous allons leur montrer. »

Une douleur innommable palpitait dans son oeil droit et empêchait Tadeusz de réfléchir ; la terreur le paralysait. Il voulu parler, mais la main sur sa bouche étouffait les maigres sons qui sortaient de son gosier. Il vit alors la bête se pencher sur sa gorge, et il ferma les yeux en se signant intérieurement.

« Mi dispiace. » furent les derniers mots que notre archéologue entendit de son vivant.

Lorsque les crocs de la créature s'enfoncèrent dans son cou, sa vie lui passa devant les yeux en une série de flash douloureux. Son enfance à Cracovie. L'émigration de sa famille pour la Grande-Bretagne quand il avait huit ans. Son entrée à Oxford avec à son doigt une magnifique chevalière offerte par son père. Ses nombreuses heures passées dans la bibliothèque à l'architecture gothique de l'université. Son doctorat en histoire ancienne. Sa première fois à l'âge de vingt-deux ans avec un serveur de bas-étage, dans le plus grand des secrets. La racisme anti-slaves de ses collègues anglais. Son premier article scientifique publié à Londres. Il avait un début de carrière très prometteur, et tout s'écroulait soudain comme un château de cartes mal agencé. Son nom était visible dans plusieurs revues spécialisées, il avait rencontré le premier ministre italien et entrevu la reine d'Angleterre lors d'un gala au British Museum, il avait même été professeur pendant deux ans à Oxford... et tout ça pour quoi ? Il allait mourir sans même revoir une dernière fois sa pauvre mère à présent veuve... Et que dirait ses collègues s'il disparaissait sans jamais revenir ?

Il sombra, sombra, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille dans les égouts de Rome, son Sire à ses côtés. Les semaines qui suivirent furent plus que floues pour Tadeusz, partagées entre la douleur insoutenable de son corps en pleine transformation et la folie qui embrumait son esprit lorsqu'il voyait son reflet dans l'eau souillée des catacombes. Lorsque la douleur se calma enfin, son Sire lui expliqua tout de sa nouvelle vie et Tadeusz cru perdre pied pour toujours ; il cessa alors d'être un homme pour devenir un monstre. Il devint Scylla.


	2. Amitié

_**24 septembre 1963, Atlantic City.** _

Ailise Gallagher prenait son service du vendredi à 22h, peu de temps après la fermeture de la Mairie pour la nuit. Elle était grande et mince, et tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'elle était plutôt mignonne. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle rendait les gens mal à l'aise, sans qu'ils ne puissent exactement dire pourquoi. L'air qu'elle expirait semblait comme... vicié, pesant. Ses pupilles brillaient, légèrement rougeâtres, et ses collègues n'auraient pu dire si c'était la lumière qui leur jouait des tours, ou autre chose. Même sa peau était devenue crayeuse et tâchée, comme celle d'un malade resté trop longtemps cloîtré au lit sans jamais sortir. Ailise elle-même n'avait pourtant remarqué aucun changement, si ce n'est une douleur plus ou moins lancinante dans ses os qui survenait parfois sans crier gare : elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas consulté de médecin, car- car on le lui avait interdit.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se changea comme d'habitude dans la salle des employés pour revêtir la blouse rayée des femmes de ménage avant de sortir dans le hall avec son seau fumant et sa serpillère. Elle briqua le rez-de-chaussée de la Mairie en peu de temps, et termina à l'étage par la salle de réunion aux tentures chatoyantes et aux sièges de bois ouvragés. Elle allait nettoyer les fenêtres avec un peu d'eau savonneuse quand le courant se coupa soudainement. Ailise eu un mouvement de panique et tourna lentement la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Elle entendit alors derrière elle un bruissement, infime, et entrevit finalement la silhouette de Scylla qui la fixait de ses yeux jaunes, adossé nonchalamment au manteau d'une grande cheminée où ne brûlait plus que quelques bouts de charbons.

« Bonsoir Ailise », lui dit-il d'un ton doucereux. « Tu as faim, je suppose. »

Scylla vivait à Atlantic City depuis une dizaine d'année, après que son Sire Umberto l'eut envoyé aux Etats-Unis aider un ami primogène dans une mauvaise passe. Notre Nosferatu avait vécu à Rome avec son Sire depuis son étreinte, et passé ses premières années à prouver sa valeur à ce vieil ancilla extrêmement exigeant. Umberto l'avait étreint pour une bonne raison. Il avait vu en lui un potentiel, il était ce dont les Nosferatu avaient besoin : le clan des masques avait besoin d'intellectuels, de personnes rusées, capables de guider les autres dans les méandres de la politique cainite et de défendre leurs intérêts. D'habitude, les Nosferatu ne transformaient que les basses-classes, les anti-sociaux et les gens que personne ne regretterait : malheureusement, cela avait drastiquement baissé leur réputation déjà peu reluisante, et les autres clans se servaient d'eux sans vergogne, n'hésitaient pas à les humilier et à les sacrifier pour arriver à leurs fins. Scylla avait été le premier d'une longue série de vampires à être étreint pour la gloire du clan - même si ce phénomène se propagea réellement vers la fin du XXème siècle : des architectes furent étreint dans le but d'étendre les constructions suburbaines du clan, des comptables furent placés à la gestion des finances de chaque groupe, et ainsi de suite. Scylla en était venu à accepter ce sort, après trente ans de doutes et de haine envers son Sire.

Et ce soir-là, notre vampire venait inspecter la toile qu'il avait tissée pour le clan d'Atlantic City. Il se réjouissait d'ailleurs de son organisation sans failles : les Ventrues pensaient contrôler la ville en prenant pour goules les puissants de ce monde ? Le maire, l'adjoint du maire, le chef de la police ? Scylla, lui, avait réussit à persuader ses semblables de créer des goules que personne ne soupçonnerait jamais, ne verrait jamais : des hommes d'entretien aux oreilles grandes ouvertes, des petits ouvriers qui allaient et venaient dans les couloirs des administrations à longueur de journée, les femmes de ménage de la mairie... toutes ces petites gens, que les autres vampires ne prenaient jamais en compte dans leurs manigances, écoutaient aux portes, volaient des fichiers, et participaient au réseau d'espionnage Nosferatu plus efficacement que n'importe quel président d'entreprise. Ailise en faisait partie. Scylla l'aimait bien, car elle était insignifiante, et c'était précisément ce dont il avait besoin.

Les mains dans les poches, il observait la jeune femme, frêle dans le clair de lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Il remarqua que son physique avait commencé à montrer des signes mineurs de transformation dus au sang vicié des Nosferatu que Scylla partageait avec elle. Aussi cruel que cela puisse paraître, cette pensée accentua son sourire goguenard. Les yeux de la jeune femme criait sa soif insatiable et lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui à pas comptés, le vampire dévoila de bonne grâce son avant bras osseux aux chairs décomposées qu'il entailla d'une de ses griffes. Ailise se mit alors à genoux à ses pieds et commença boire à son bras d'une manière éperdue, presque amoureuse ; Scylla trouvait cela... plaisant. Décidément, il aimait les gens qui se prosternaient devant lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, cependant, il s'impatienta et releva la jeune femme par le col de sa blouse en l'arrachant de force à sa blessure. Une coulée écarlate ornait son menton et Scylla l'essuya d'un air amusé avant de la faire asseoir sur le siège du maire.

« Bien. Maintenant, donne-moi tous ce que tu as récolté ce mois-ci. »

Malgré son éternel sourire en coin, son ton était sans réplique et la jeune fille ne s'y trompa pas. Elle se leva avec lenteur et se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce où se trouvait une grande armoire en bois brut. Dessous se trouvait une latte branlante sous laquelle Ailise déposait tout ce qu'elle glanait lorsqu'elle faisait le ménage dans le bureau du maire : papiers, numéros de téléphones, liste de rendez-vous, projet municipaux... tout ce qui permettait ensuite au clan de prendre de l'avance sur ses concurrents. La jeune femme lui remit d'une main tremblante le carnet contenant toutes ces informations et il la remercia d'un signe de tête avant de s'évaporer sous ses yeux. Elle resta un moment seule à fixer l'endroit où Scylla avait disparut, le souffle court, un goût de cendre et de fer sur la langue.

En quelques secondes, Scylla se retrouva dans la rue déserte, laissant derrière lui la mairie dans la pénombre. Il rangea le petit carnet dans la poche intérieure de la veste avant de se diriger - toujours invisible aux yeux du monde - vers la jetée d'Atlantic City, là où les couples venaient se retrouver clandestinement le soir venu. C'est alors qu'au détour d'une rue il aperçut une jeune femme seule qui marchait d'un pas hésitant, son sac à main serré contre sa poitrine. Elle était magnifique, ses longs cheveux blonds ruisselants dans son dos comme une cascade d'or pur. Une actrice, sûrement, ou une chanteuse de cabaret ; ses vêtements étaient affriolants et elle ne portait ni manteau, ni collants. Les yeux de Scylla se plissèrent pour mieux l'observer et il réajusta son monocle ; il n'avait pas faim de sang, mais il n'aurait pas été contre quelques hurlements...

On retrouva le lendemain matin une jeune femme évanouie sur la plage. Son visage était lacéré, ensanglanté, et ses cheveux avaient été coupés et arrachés en plusieurs endroits. Personne n'arriva jamais à lui faire dire qui l'avait attaquée, ni pourquoi. Ses cicatrices ne s'effacèrent jamais complètement.


	3. Pouvoir

_**Septembre 2013, Los Angeles.** _

Loin, loin sous la surface, les égouts de la cité des anges ne dorment jamais. Ils gouttent, réverbèrent le bruit des souris et les sifflements des courants d'air. Ils étouffent également les plaintes des intrus qui tentent de s'y frayer un chemin, et les entraînent dans toutes sortes de coupe-gorges.

Scylla était assit sur une vieille chaise de style Louis XV en velours capitonné, son bras gauche reposant nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir tandis qu'il lisait un article qu'il avait lui-même rédigé dans une revue scientifique quelques années avant sa mort. Il se trouvait dans une petite salle creusée à même la pierre, au milieu du domaine Nosferatu qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres dans les égouts ouest de L.A. La pièce empestait l'humidité et la moisissure, mais Scylla l'avait garnie de tentures anciennes et de piles de livres s'élevant jusqu'au plafond. Une dizaine de bougies propageait une lueur blême sur les murs de pierre de son égout personnel et le transformait en théâtre d'ombres tremblotant. Un ordinateur dernier cri était posé sur le bureau, relié à un étrange fil qui serpentait à travers les oeuvres d'art en morceaux et les déchets récupérés en ville pour s'enfoncer dans le mur du fond. Le Nosferatu gardait un oeil amusé sur l'écran de cet ordinateur où une caméra lui envoyait en direct les images d'un vampire pataugeant dans les excréments quelque part sur son territoire.

Car oui, ces égouts étaient un peu son territoire, en plus d'être celui de son clan. Le primogène Valli étant parti - ou mort, peu lui importait - depuis un petit moment, chaque Nosferatu faisait un peu comme bon lui semblait. Chacun se faisait son petit nid autour d'une salle commune qu'ils appelaient la "salle des horreurs" et tout allait pour le mieux. Scylla, qui vivait à Los Angeles depuis les années 70, avait acquit une réputation de leader officieux et avait donc eu le privilège de se choisir la meilleure tanière dans la refonte totale du domaine suite à quelques travaux suburbains. Il se sentait vraiment à sa place parmi cette couvée, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à Rome ou Atlantic City. Il était d'ailleurs parti de cette dernière car quelques dissensions avaient vues le jour entre lui et le primogène - ami de son Sire - au bout de quelques temps : Scylla le trouvait trop tendre, trop indulgent envers les autres clans. Au final, ils s'étaient opposés au sujet de la prise de pouvoir des Nosferatu sur la ville, et Scylla était parti avant d'être tenté de le tuer. Il avait ainsi émigré pour Los Angeles, qui avait bonne réputation parmi les siens, et il n'en avait pas été déçu. La ville en elle-même recelait de fêtards et de proies faciles, ses congénères étaient plus qu'agréables - bien que peu éduqués - et les égouts étaient tellement gigantesques qu'il pouvait s'y perdre pendant des jours, loin du monde civilisé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'intrus progressait dans les souterrains. Il était là depuis deux jours, couvert de saletés et mentalement épuisé. Scylla se délectait de cette image comme un enfant devant une émission de télé-réalité. Il avait d'ailleurs partagée la vidéo sur le SchreckNET pour que tous ses congénères puissent profiter du spectacle. Au bout d'un petit moment, l'intrus tomba nez à nez avec un Nosferatu qui rentrait de chasse, et ce dernier se jeta sur lui avec violence. Scylla laissa échapper un ricanement puis envoya un e-mail aux deux plantons qui étaient de garde à l'entrée du territoire pour leur demander de lui ramener l'inconnu - non sans le malmener physiquement auparavant. En tant normal, un intrus était interrogé par le groupe au complet dans la salle des horreurs. Néanmoins, comme tout le monde reconnaissait la ruse de Scylla et que beaucoup avaient la flemme de sortir de leur trou, les deux préposés à la surveillance n'émirent aucune objection.

L'intrus fut introduit dans la tanière de Scylla au bout d'une heure de... d'identification musclée, et le Nosferatu fit mine de ne pas le voir tout de suite. Le vampire avait les cheveux coupés court, d'un blond souillé par les détritus des égouts, et était doté d'un visage incroyablement arrogant et sévère pour un larbin de son espèce - et ce malgré les nombreuses éraflures qui le parsemait. Un Ventrue, sans aucun doute. Il suintait la royauté par tous les pores de sa peau. Ses grands yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs, d'ailleurs, et il n'apprécia pas que les deux préposés à la surveillance le mettent à genoux devant Scylla. En observant ses vêtements de marque trempés et déchiré, le Nosferatu en vint à la conclusion que ce jeune coq-ci devait être bien jeune et bien influençable : il savait que le Prince l'avait envoyé pour lui parler, et il ne faisait aucun doute que cette tâche lui avait échue car personne d'autre n'avait été assez fou pour l'accepter. Le rictus de Scylla s'accentua avec cruauté. Il posa son livre devant lui avec lenteur, puis croisa les jambes dans une attitude plus hautaine de jamais. Ses yeux jaunâtres scrutaient le nouveau venu avec hostilité, et il se caressait le menton de ses longues griffes acérées. Il fit signe aux deux plantons de les laisser seuls, puis engagea la conversion d'une voix rocailleuse au ton moqueur.

« Vous êtes en avance, le bal ne commence qu'à minuit. Vous n'avez pas reçu le mémo ? » Il le fixait de son regard glacial. « Ou peut-être êtes-vous perdu ? Vous cherchez votre maman, mon p'tit agneau ? »

Le Ventrue se releva avec difficulté et le foudroya du regard. Arrogance, fougue, il semblait avoir toutes ces qualités dont Scylla ne supportait pas la proximité. Néanmoins, ce petit prince se trouvaient chez les Nosferatu maintenant, et il lui faudrait jouer selon leurs règles.

« C'est comme ça que vous recevez un envoyé du Prince, ici ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? »

Scylla haussa les sourcils, légèrement surpris.

« Ce délire ? Ici c'est vous qui délirez, si vous pensez pouvoir vous inviter chez nous, envoyé du Prince ou pas. » Scylla s'enfonça confortablement dans le dossier de son siège et le regarda d'un air méprisant par dessus son monocle cerclé d'argent. « Enfin, puisque vous êtes là, et en un seul morceau... malheureusement... dites-moi, que me vaut le plaisir ? »

Le Ventrue se rengorgea, et lui tendit une enveloppe portant le cachet du nouveau Prince de Los Angeles.

« Je suis venu vous annoncer que-  
\- Que le conseil m'a nommé Primogène du clan Nosferatu. C'est bien cela ? »

Le Nosferatu prit la lettre entre ses doigts crochus et la jeta sur le bureau sans même l'ouvrir. Il souriait. Le blanc-bec était sous le choc.

« Comment le savez-vous ?[/color], lui demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante de rage.  
\- Oh, si jeune, si naïf. Je le savais avant même qu'on ne vous confie cette course, mon chou.  
\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir laissé faire tout le trajet jusqu'ici ? On vous a envoyé des dizaines d'e-mail qui sont restés sans réponse ! »

Scylla faisait à présent mine de regarder ses ongles d'un air ennuyé.

« Hm oui, je sais... J'ai bien peur que mon wifi n'ait eu quelques menus problèmes de connexion. La couverture réseau de ces égouts est désastreuse, vous savez. »

N'y tenant plus, le Ventrue se précipita à pas rageurs vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Scylla émit un ricanement sonore.

« Passez-nous un coup de téléphone la prochaine fois, on vous réservera un lit cinq étoile dans la "salle des horreurs". Comme ça vous ne serez pas venu pour rien. »

Le nouveau-né se jeta à l'extérieur et tomba entre les bras des deux Nosferatu qui attendaient devant la porte. Scylla leur demanda de raccompagner leur hôte à la surface et de le balancer dans une poubelle.

Après cette petite joute verbale revigorante, Scylla reprit son livre là où il l'avait laissé, et se mît à fredonner d'un air guilleret. Cette promotion s'annonçait des plus intéressantes.


	4. Alliances

**_Octobre 2015, Los Angeles._ **

Tout au fond des égouts de Los Angeles, un léger cliquetis se faisait entendre, d'abord hésitant, puis de plus en plus persistant au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait. Ce cliquetis provenait d'une sorte de réduis creusé dans la pierre et utilisé autrefois par les services municipaux pour stocker les matériaux de construction. Le clan des masques avait reconverti cette pièce en salle informatique de fortune, et une dizaine d'ordinateurs derniers cris étaient disposés en rang d'oignon sur de petites tables en formica. D'innombrables multiprises étaient fixées aux murs et au plafond, et permettait au courant de circuler en sous-sol depuis un cybercafé qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres au dessus. Scylla était assis devant l'un de ces ordinateurs et s'était assuré que personne ne viendrait le déranger : le sol à ses pieds était jonché de grimoires traitant de sujets ésotériques et d'artefacts rares, et le Nosferatu passait désormais ses journées à croiser les données en surfant sur le net. Son monocle reflétait la lueur blafarde de l'ordinateur et lui donnait un air plus monstrueux encore que d'habitude. Ses yeux jaune fixaient l'écran avec intensité tandis qu'il tapait à toute vitesse sur le clavier, écrivant plusieurs mails à la fois, négociant des informations et menaçant les divers traînes-patins qui devaient lui rendre des comptes.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte de la salle. Les doigts de Scylla s'arrêtèrent net au dessus du clavier, et il demanda d'une voix éraillée :

« Est-ce qu'ils sont arrivés ? »

Il y eu quelques seconde de silence, puis une autre voix désincarnée lui répondit :

« Oui. Ils sont dans la salle des horreurs. Et hum... ils n'ont pas l'air content. »

Scylla fronça ses sourcils broussailleux tout en laissant échapper un ricanement rauque. Il éteignit l'ordinateur puis se leva avec nonchalance. Décidément, être primogène n'avait pas que des avantages ! Et la liste ne faisait que diminuer, après ce qui s'était passé il y a six mois à Los Angeles. Lui qui se targuait de se tenir le plus éloigné possible de la merde des autres clans, il était désormais en plein dedans. Et certains congénères le considérait comme responsable, parce qu'ils n'avaient personne d'autre à blâmer.

Le terme de "congénères" désignait les aubains et les membres du sabbat que Scylla acceptait sur son territoire, au titre de la solidarité inaltérable en vigueur à l'intérieur du clan des masques. La secte n'était qu'un choix personnel qui n'avait aucune incidence sur l'hospitalité des Nosferatu entre eux. Bien sûr, des dissensions se faisaient parfois ressentir entre les membres de sa propre meute et les invités, mais Scylla était suffisamment respecté de tous pour que l'ambiance reste tolérable. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il soit relativement exaspéré par la soudaine prise de position des Nosferatu du sabbat à son égard, comme si ce qui était arrivé à la Camarilla moins d'un an plus tôt avait inversé l'équilibre des pouvoirs - ce qui n'était PAS le cas. Pas aux yeux de Scylla.

Il se fraya donc un chemin derrière le nouveau-né qui était venu le chercher, et au bout de quelques minutes ils débouchèrent tous deux sur la salle des horreurs. La salle des horreurs était en quelque sorte la salle de réception des Nosferatu, destinée à impressionner les éventuels visiteurs venus de la surface : des monceaux d'immondices parsemaient l'espace et une centaine de bougies diffusaient une lumières inquiétante sur les murs tout en donnant aux ombres un aspect monstrueux. Cette salle servait également de lieux de réunion lorsque des événements graves nécessitaient d'être adressés face à l'ensemble du clan. Les yeux de Scylla se fixèrent immédiatement sur les invités qui réclamaient sa présence : un groupe de Nosferatu à l'air passablement patibulaire se tenait au centre de la pièce, entouré par la meute Camariste au complet. Notre érudit esquissa un sourire menaçant, et s'approcha d'eux d'un pas assuré.

« Mes chers amis, vous êtes enfin là. J'ai eu vent de votre venue. » Scylla marqua une pause pour bien signifier à ses visiteurs qu'il aurait préféré être sollicité quant à l'organisation d'une réunion sur son territoire. Voyant que les autres ne réagissaient pas, il enchaîna. « Bien. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

L'un des Nosferatu s'avança vers lui, visiblement partagé entre colère et indécision. Scylla ne connaissait très bien, et fut légèrement surpris de le voir prendre la parole contre lui. Ce nouveau-né s'appelait Herman, et Scylla l'avait pris sous son aile à son arrivée à Los Angeles lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé en pleine transformation dans les égouts, abandonné par son sire après son étreinte. Il lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait sur le monde des ténèbres et sur les pouvoirs Nosferatu, mais Herman n'était qu'un gosse autodestructeur qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et il s'était laissé embringuer par le sabbat à la première occasion. Scylla ne l'avait pas revu depuis plus d'un an, et se plaisait souvent à penser qu'Herman aurait fait un bien meilleur Brujah que Nosferatu. Le petit Herman semblait ne pas avoir changé d'un poil, d'ailleurs, car il lui adressa la parole avec sa fougue habituelle.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, Scylla. On sait tous ce qui s'est passé il y a six mois, mais tu continue de jouer le p'tit chef dans nos rangs comme si la Camarilla était toujours dans l'coup. » Herman hésita et jeta un oeil au reste de son groupe avant de reporter son attention sur Scylla. « Le Sabbat nous dit rien. Personne sait rien. On sait même pas c'qui s'est passé exactement ou pourquoi. Si tu veux la paix, tu f'rais bien de cracher les infos. Et on sait qu't'en as. »

Même les membres de la meute de Scylla acquiescèrent imperceptiblement, et ce dernier réajusta son monocle pour se donner une constance. Il ne souriait plus, il était mécontent et perplexe. Il voyait bien que le groupe de Nosferatu qui se tenait devant lui était plus esseulé que vindicatif, et qu'il n'avait qu'une peur : les Nictuku et la Géhenne. Cela dit, Scylla ne savait pas s'il était judicieux de leur parler de ses récentes découvertes : étant donné la part de responsabilité du sabbat dans ce qui était arrivé il valait mieux ne pas trop leur faire confiance malgré tout. Scylla scruta le groupe de pauvres hères, et en particulier son ancien protégé, et décida de leur donner de quoi se rassurer, de façon à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas plus de vagues au sein du clan.

« Écoutez, je sais que vous avez peur. Mais je peux vous assurer que les Nictuku n'ont rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé il y a six mois. J'ai fais énormément de recherches, et je peux vous le garantir. »

Scylla poussa un soupire, puis il eu une idée. Une idée qui pourrait contribuer à renverser l'équilibre des pouvoirs s'il menait bien sa barque.

« Cependant, la Géhenne pourrait bien être plus proche que nous le pensions. Mais le récit de ce qui s'est passé risque d'écorner la vision que vous avez de votre précieuse secte, et je m'en voudrais terriblement... »

Les Nosferatu sabbatiques échangèrent un regard surpris, et Herman s'avança encore un peu plus vers Scylla.

« On est prêt à tout entendre, Scylla. »

Notre érudit retrouva alors son petit sourire en coin.

« Très bien, très bien. Sachez donc, pour commencer, que cette "presque" apocalypse a été déclenchée par un Ravnos haut-placé dans le Sabbat appelé Phosphoros. Je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez ou si vous en avez entendu parler, mais il est responsable de ce désastre. » Tandis que ses congénères échangeaient des regards alarmés, Scylla poursuivit : « Apparemment, ce délicieux Phosphoros a rapporté à L.A. un ancien talisman qu'il a réussit à activer avec l'aide de Jaime Forel, le prince des Gitans. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu activer un tel objet, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'était pas en lui offrant des fleurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce talisman contenait vraisemblablement l'âme d'un mathusalem qui a pris le contrôle du corps de Phosphoros et qui à ensuite entrepris de détruire tous les vampires de Los Angeles avant d'être stoppé par deux anciens. »

Un lourd silence suivit ces déclarations, et Scylla regarda le groupe de jeunes Nosferatu d'un air sévère.

« _Donc_ , ce qu'on peut en conclure, c'est que votre bien-aimé Sabbat a merdé. Et qu'après une telle débâcle, ses dirigeants n'ont même pas assez de tripes pour expliquer à ses membres ce qu'il s'est passé ni pour reconnaître leur part de responsabilité dans les actions de leur Priscus. En bref, vous êtes si insignifiants à leurs yeux que vous êtes obligés de venir me demander _à moi_ , primogène Camariste, des informations. Plutôt amusant. »

Cette situation n'était pas du tout amusante, elle était tragique. Scylla avait déjà tourné les talons, mais il se retourna une dernière fois vers le groupe.

« Essayez d'y penser. Ce talisman, ce mathusalem, tout est lié. Ce sont les signes de la Géhenne. J'ai vu de mes propres yeux les ruines fumantes de l'Elysium et j'ai aidé à reconstruire la Camarilla après cette apocalypse. Si nous voulons survivre, nous devons rester unis. Et même si je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec les règles Camaristes, nous avons besoin d'une bannière commune sous laquelle nous rassembler. »

Une fois de retour dans la salle informatique, notre érudit repris place sur sa chaise, et alluma l'ordinateur. Il devait à présent envoyer un mail au nouveau Prince de la Camarilla pour s'entretenir avec elle des derniers évènements et des découvertes qu'il venait d'exposer au clan des masques. Au bout de quelques minutes, le SchreckNet se mit à jour et Scylla reçu un courrier de la part d'Herman : il ne contenait que quelques mots qui arrachèrent au primogène un rictus triomphant.

_Est-ce que la Camarilla recrute ?_   
_H._

Oh que oui, la Camarilla recrutait toujours. Surtout en temps de guerre, et surtout si elle pouvait débaucher des membres du Sabbat. Le plan de Scylla avait parfaitement fonctionné, et cela signifiait que Géhenne ou pas, les Nosferatu avaient une chance de survivre là où les autres finiraient par s'entretuer.


End file.
